Sun-Beater 3000
| image= Team Phineas Shows Off Their Plane.jpg | caption= The shortly before launching. | type= Aircraft | episode= "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. }} The was a plane assembled by Phineas and Ferb and used to circumnavigate the world for the intention of prolonging their hours of daylight on the Summer Solstice. Inspiration Phineas and Ferb built the aircraft to circumnavigate the world against Earth's rotation and extend their hours of daylight. Description The airframe was built upon an elliptical fuselage with a bubble canopy. The aircraft possessed a delta-wing design and its powerplant was a single very powerful tail-mounted engine to which the elevators were attached. Including a flight crew of two, the aircraft had a full seating capacity of six. Service History Trip around the world The aircraft made its first journey on the day of the Summer Solstice for their circumnavigation of the world. It was planned to be flown from Danville heading west across the globe, making a few scheduled rest stops along the way before returning to their backyard. However, the aircraft carried a streak of misfortune from the moment its assembly was finished. First, its port wing collapsed from the weight of a group of people standing on it, delaying its departure until it was reattached by use of duct tape. Later, during its landing in Tokyo, Phineas forgot to lower the landing gear and the undercarriage suffered damage upon hitting the ground. Secondly, both of its wings were severed after a collision with a mountain. The fuselage and tail the airframe was reduced to were fastened to a large ball of rubber bands. Using the ball to repeatedly rebound the plane from the ground so it could thrust forth, they managed to reach Paris, where they crash-landed into a river. Lastly, after it was converted into a boat by use of a pair of large plastic baguettes and heading west through the Atlantic, the airframe collapsed under the stress of rushing water and disintegrated completely, leaving its occupants stranded on a deserted island in the middle of the ocean. By the time they returned home, its seats were all that was left of it ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Notes: Lines in bold are places they stop, while lines in italic are places passed during a musical number. #''Pacific Ocean'' #'Japan (Tokyo)' #'Nepal/Tibet' #''Madagascar'' #''Singapore'' #''United Arab Emirates (Dubai)'' #''China'' #''India (Agra)'' #''Italy (Rome)'' #''Poland (Kraków)'' #''Netherlands'' #''Russia (Moscow)'' #''Spain'' #''Egypt (Cairo)'' #''Germany (Berlin)'' #''Monaco'' #''Australia (Sydney)'' #''Greece (Athens)'' #''Belgium (Brussels)'' #''Cambodia (Angkor Wat)'' #'France (Paris)' #''Atlantic Ocean'' #'Deserted island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean' #''United States (New York)'' #'Home (Danville in the Tri-State Area)' 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz's invasion The Sun-Beater 3000 was rebuilt and used to assist in the defense against the 2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz's invasion. It is unknown who was controlling it (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). Appearances Category:Big Ideas Category:Vehicles Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:S